Agent Swan 20
by LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: Things changed for Bella after Edward left. She left Forks for a new life which has brought her back home to face an evil that's attacking civilians and force her to face her mistakes. (AU post-New Moon, after the Golden Army but with some changes ie Liz not being pregnant)
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is a major rewrite. I love this story but I really need to go back and do it right. What I have written is really shoddy work. The basic story will be the same and it will have more of what happened to Bella between cannon and this story. So yeah, stay tuned.**_

 _ **PS. Bella will be 17 when Edward dumps her, for reasons. So New Moon will take place in her junior year.**_

 _In the Beginning_

 _Bella's eyes snapped open. It was the first time that the dream hadn't ended with her lost in the woods. This time she'd come home. She'd come home and been alright. That was how she'd woken up. It had been a long time since she had felt so comfortable in her own skin. There wasn't any pain in her chest. Downstairs Charlie was getting ready for work. He couldn't handle her anymore. Thinking about it, she couldn't handle herself anymore. She pulled herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. It was her first conscious action in nearly two months. And it showed._

 _Her eyes were sullen and she was bonier than she remembered. Had she really let Edward do that to her? To hell with that. She jumped into the shower and pulled on decent clothing. Her jeans were looser than she remembered but she'd didn't let that stop her. Right now she needed to get out of Forks. The old red truck waited for her in the drive way the same way it had been for days. Before she knew it she was taking the exit into Port Angeles. There was a cheap dinner off the main road and she stopped there._

" _Hello miss, can I get you something to drink?" a waitress asked._

" _Coffee, black."_

 _The food was greasy but Bella needed the fat, she'd lost too much weight from not eating enough. As she ate she considered what she was doing out of the house. True, she had needed to escape but why had she come to Port Angeles? There was nothing here. Seattle was another two hours away and there was more there. Charlie was working late everyday so that gave her plenty of time. Still, what was she going to do in Seattle? Because of her catatonic state she hadn't been working so she didn't really have cash to burn through._

" _Here's your check miss, have a nice day."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Bella threw down enough cash to cover her bill and the tip and left. The grey sky before her gave weight to the world. It was then that she knew that she would be leaving Forks and Washington as soon as she could. The only real question was where she would go. She wasn't running away, no, but she needed a break. Needed to be somewhere where no one knew what had happened. Seattle, big city, a lot of stuff, and it was exactly what she needed._

 _Less than a half hour later she was wandering around Seattle with another cup of coffee and window shopping for clothes she would never wear. Not like she had the money for them. Not working had really put a dent in her cash flow. Even if the job was still open she had no desire to return to working for the Newtons. That was when I found it, a little night club with a hiring sign taped to the door. I crossed the street and pushed the door open. The bar back nodded me to the back hallway. The Manager's office door was partially open._

 _At her knock a man's voice answered. "Hello. You must be here about the job."_

" _What is it exactly?" She asked._

" _Waitress, bartender, an extra hand. Though you seem a little young to be applying." The man said sitting back in his chair._

" _So I take it I should leave then."_

" _No, not yet. My customers are…unusual to say the least. The laws of mankind don't necessary apply here. If you can handle that kind of situation then I will gladly consider you." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"_

" _You said your customers were unusual. Are we talking strange rich or strange as in inhuman?" Bella hedged._

" _I see you know something about the world." He smiled. "I can't help but wonder what you know. But I won't pry. You seem to be confident in your knowledge. I assume you need a job, considering. Do you want it?"_

" _I've got nothing better to do. When do I start?"_

" _Next Monday, Miss..?"_

" _Bella, Bella Swan."_

" _Well Ms. Swan, you can call me David. I'll see you Monday at six sharp. Wear black."_

 _She nodded and headed out of the club. She had a new job, not even out of the old one, and it felt good. She picked up some new clothes with the last of the cash she had on her. Namely she picked up a pair of black skinny jeans and a black v-neck. She had been right that morning, she had lost weight since Edward left. It definitely wasn't healthy. She could gain it back if she started eating a steady diet again. She would. It would be another step on the path of undoing Edward's influence on her life._

 _As she drove back into Forks she stopped off at the Newton's store. Mike would still be at school hanging out in the parking lot with his friends. She could just tell his mother that she had found a new job without him trying to be helpful or hitting on her. His mother was understanding. They had hired someone new anyway while she'd been…ill. Bella wasn't going to argue with her about it. There wasn't a better description for sitting in bed for nearly two months with no will to live. Bella thanked her and headed home. To her surprise Charlie was already home and Jake's Rabbit in the driveway. It took her a minute to realize just how late she was. It didn't matter how she snuck back in, Charlie would know she'd been out and not in school._

 _Jake opened the door for her when she got to the porch. "She's back!" he called in. "We were worried," he whispered to her._

" _Sorry, I needed out of the house." She worked a sheepish smile on to her face._

" _I get it. How are you feeling?"_

" _Better," she said stepping into the house. "I mean, I feel a lot better than I have in a long time."_

 _He smiled at her as Charlie rounded the corner. "Bella, where have you been? I've been extremely worried."_

" _Sorry, I felt a bit better so I went for a drive. Picked up some new clothes since mine are a little big right now."_

" _Well, we're about to order pizza. Got a preference?"_

" _Supreme, please."_

 _She took her things upstairs and put them away. She could hear Billy and Charlie talking about my life for the past month. Surprisingly enough Jake was silent. There was no way he wasn't cursing Edward for leaving her like this. Not that she would blame Jake for the sentiment. Apart of her hated Edward for it but she wasn't going to dwell on it. Dwelling on it gave Edward power and influence over her life and she was done giving hat to him._

 _Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Hey." Jake said leaning against the door frame._

" _Hey, yourself." She said sitting on the corner of her bed._

" _So how are you really feeling?"_

" _You know, I'm actually feeling really good." She said with a nod. "I woke up this morning feeling like a new person. I just…I need to wash him away, like Edward Cullen has no more influence on my life. I'm starting over and I'm getting out of Forks as soon as possible."_

 _He sat down next to her and took her hand. "If that's what you need. I'm here for you."_

" _Thanks, Jake. Could you not tell Charlie though? About me leaving, I mean. I'm not ready for him to know about that."_

" _Sure." He pushed himself up and offered her his hand. "Now let's get back downstairs before Charlie gets worried."_

 _She laughed. With Jake it was always so easy and she had forgotten that. Maybe they would stay the way they were but just being around him made everything easier. When they got back downstairs Charlie was grabbing two beers from the fridge. From the living room Bella could hear the distinct voice of a hockey announcer. Right, she'd missed almost every other sports season and they'd moved on to hockey. She figured she might as well try to care about it for Charlie's sake._

" _Everything ok?" Charlie asked when he noticed her staring off._

" _Yeah. When is the pizza getting here?"_

" _About twenty minutes," he said walking over to hand Billy his beer._

" _So Bella, what are your plans for the rest of the semester?" Billy asked._

 _She knew he was being as polite about it but it only served to remind her of her previous condition. "Well, I'm probably going to spend every moment at the library trying to make up for everything I've missed and see if I can't save my grade. Which means I probably won't be able keep working at the Newton's store."_

" _That's ok, I heard that Mrs. Newton hired a new person a week or two ago." Charlie said. "Maybe you can find a new job after you feel better about your grades. Until then I'll set up an allowance for you, I'm sure we can work this out."_

" _Thanks."_

 _She smiled. Things were going better than she'd expected. With a little more luck she could hide her new job and her plans until she was ready to leave Forks._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dreary Present

Her head thumped against the window as the plane hit turbulence. The flight had been long but, if the weather outside was any indication, they were close. With a sigh she shifted and faced her team and grimaced. It had never been her plan to lead the A-team, the big shots of the BPRD. No, but this was, as Manning had put it, her territory. God, she hated the man. He had managed to pull a chartered plane out of his ass and to get the best for what everyone thought was a simple mission.

"Sorceress, please quiet your thoughts." Nuada groaned. "You're giving me a headache."

"Thoughts can be transferred along the bound?" Abe asked. "Agent Swan, you never told us that was possible."

She shifted again and ran a hand through short hair. "Please, Abe, I told you to call me Bella. And, no, thoughts cannot be transferred, however sensing when the other is thinking is possible. Especially with heightened emotions."

"Fascinating."

"Why heightened emotions right now, Bella?" Liz asked.

"I have never had the desire return here." Bella explained. "When I left I told myself it was for good."

It was more than that though. Upon signing on with the BPRD she had made sure to convey that she was willing to go anywhere in the world. Just not Washington, especially Forks. Coming back to work meant not only dealing with her past but out right lying to most of the people she had merely deceived in the past. Hell, she could handle all of that were it not that it meant dealing with Forks' sheriff, her father, a man who knew nothing of the world beyond normality. All Manning had done when she'd brought that up was a set of fake FBI IDs. He really seemed to think that was the only problem.

"Do we know what we're doing here anyway? Last I checked there was no information on what this thing even is." Hellboy said looking over a file.

"Manning insisted." Bella said. "The Bureau doesn't have a solidified structure for court marshalling disobedience so this is probably punishment for Ireland for all of us. Perhaps it's nothing more than a ploy to keep us all busy."

"Yeah but why? There's got to be something else…"

"Nope, I've seen the open cases. Things are slow right now. It's a good thing, unless you're the big guns."

"We'll be landing in Seattle soon, please turn off all cellular devices, stow all trays, and return all seats to their upright positions." The pilot said over the intercom.

Bella threw her head back. With any luck they'd only be there a few days. There was no way the minor issue could take any more than that. Taking deep breaths she calmed herself as best she could as the plane's wheels hit the tarmac. Outside grey clouds pressed down smothering the earth with rain. It was somehow darker than she remembered. Rain pelted the plane and she smiled bitterly. Nothing ever really changed. _Home, sweet home._

"Is it always like this?" Liz asked.

"Yep."

"No wondered you left."

Bella chuckled. "Tip of the iceberg, Liz, tip of the iceberg."

Before they exited the plane Bella cast a simple glamor to cover Hellboy, Abe, and Nuada from prying eyes. They picked up their two cars and headed in to Seattle for the night. The current three agents on the case were waiting for us at the hotel. They had the evidence of the attacks and all evidence that had been gathered. Riding with Nuada and Abe, Bella almost wished they'd figured it out and they could turn around and leave. Even as she thought it she knew it was stupid. There was no way there had been a major break through this late in the game.

"Who are these other agents again?" Bella asked as the doors closed.

"Stone, Mathis, and Donaldson," Abe read off. "Each is good in his own right and each one has a history in investigation."

"Wait, Stone, as in Joren Stone?" Bella interrupted. "This day gets better and better."

Liz looked at her skeptically but didn't push it. They separated and dropped their stuff in their rooms before they reconvened outside the other agents' room. Bella almost turned around and went back to her room. Just before she could find a way to put off their meeting, Joren opened the door.

"Come on in," he stuttered keeping eye contact.

They crowded into the hotel room and Bella dropped the glamor that had been hiding their group. The three agents greeted them differently. They seemed in awe of having the A team in their presence. The other two ignored Bella but Joren focused. He seemed to read the passing off the years in her skin. She wished he would look away from her, to just ignore her like the others. He pulled two beer bottles from the fridge.

"Want one?" he whispered offering her a bottle.

"Yeah."

"So the big guns?" he asked trying to start a conversation. She bit her lip. "Bella, please. I know it's been a long time since China but come on. You can't ignore me."

"You're right," she said back. "China as a long time ago." She stepped away from him. "Can we skip the whole celebrity thing and the fawning, please? We have a case to get through, I'd like to be back in New York as soon as possible."

"Right, you must be Agent Swan, Manning put you in charge of this case. Um, you'll want to see what we've found." One of the others said sitting up at attention. "The initial report from the locals." He handed over a manila folder.

"They thought it was a bear at first, then a wolf. They had a serious hunt for it. Then it came into town." The third agent said.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"The first two attacks were in the woods. Both were killed and violently dismembered. The police thought it was some kind of starving animal, bear or lone wolf. Then a girl got attacked in town. She lived but she's currently catatonic. Doctors say it was too traumatic for her to process."

"How many others have been attacked?" Bella asked.

"Twelve, fifteen in total." Joren said. "We've looked in to everything, there's nothing that acts like this normal or freaky."

"Did you look into La Push?" she asked.

"No."

"Then you haven't looked everywhere." Bella said closing the file and looking up at Joren. "I'll go there with Nuada and Abe, talk to an old friend. Red, Liz you'll talk to the police see if there's anything they haven't told the others. You three get some rest and organize your notes. I want to get a good look at them. Maybe fresh eyes will reveal something."

"Right. Anything else we need to cover tonight?"

There was a moment of silence where she thought she might make it out without incident before one of the agents picked up part of his notes. "Umm, one second," he said trying to make out what he'd written. "Do you happen to know a Charlie Swan? He's a police chief in Forks."

"Yeah," she replied winching at the surprised glances. "He's my dad. I lived for part of my life in Forks."

"No wonder Manning put you in charge. This _is_ your area of expertise, eh Swan." Red teased. "I thought it was the wolf thing."

Both Joren and Bella winched. "If there's nothing else? No well I'm going back to my room to turn in for the night."

The teams bid good night to each other while the five shuffled out into the hallway. The others joked about ordering in room service. Red did his best to make everyone uncomfortable with sex jokes to which Liz responded with jokes about Red sleeping on the floor. Walking ahead of them Bella did her best to stay out of their banter. She wasn't a part of them, not really. Manning had put her in charge of them simply because of her connection to the region and that would never make her one of them.

Just as she settled in to her room there was a knock at the door. "One minute."

"I can wait." Liz's voice replied from the other side of the door.

Bella cursed under her breath as she opened the door to let her team mate in. "What's up?"

"Spill," Liz ordered. When Bella gave her a blank look, she added, "Everything, Joren Stone, Charlie Swan. I say the way you dealt with those two in there and I want to know why. Manning put you in charge of this mission, so whatever's going on you have to handle it."

"Charlie is my father, there isn't much I can do about that. Last time we talked, he kicked me out, we argued and I left without saying good-bye. It's been around six, seven years since then." Bella explained taking a seat on her bed.

Liz sat at the desk. "He doesn't know? What about your emergency contact?"

"I never told him anything, we fought for other reasons. When I joined up with the BPRD I asked an old friend to be my contact. I wanted Charlie to stay out of all this and I didn't want him to worry."

"And what about Stone?"

"We were stationed in China together. We were a part of a three person team attempting to control the werewolf problem in Guilin. Of the three we were the two that made it out alive. And even then just barely." Bella rubbed the side of her neck.

"There's more, isn't there?"

She pressed her lips together. The relationship between her and Joren was something she had never talked about, something she rarely even thought about. It had been her fault. Since Edward broke her heart she hadn't been great with relationships. Joren was just one example of that. Since China she'd been celibate to keep it from happening again.

"We were together. It wasn't supposed to be more than, well, sex. I was the one who wanted to keep emotions out of it but…it didn't work. I didn't find out until after I woke up from my coma that he wanted more, that he felt more. I broke his heart." Bella sighed. "I just want to get through this mission without destroying the life I have."

"Fine, just be careful. If you need anything come talk to me."

"Thanks Liz."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Hope of Dawn

" _Bella," David called. "A word please."_

 _She stood up from the table she had been cleaning and followed him back to his office. It had been a week since she'd started working there. As it had turned out David's clientele was stranger than she had imagined, not only were there vampire but other things she couldn't even name. Her first lesson was not to stare. Somehow it hadn't taken her that long to learn. Overall she felt more comfortable working with David, mysterious as he was, than she had with the Newtons._

" _What is it?" She asked as she shut the door behind her._

 _He held out an envelope. "Your first week's pay, how do you feel?"_

" _Not bad. I feel like I finally know how to handle all of it."_

" _Good. I've been wondering, how did you get acquainted with the supernatural?" He asked._

" _Let's just go with I'd rather not talk about it. What about you?"_

 _The look on his face was less than pleased but he let her go. It made her glad that she was off for the weekend and therefore she didn't need to worry about facing him the next day. She could see the curiosity eating away at hi the entire week as he watched her. The question had burned in him as she'd gone about her new duties. His customers were as strange as he'd alluded to in her interview. She could recognize the vampires but the rest were new. However, those that came repeatedly through the week were burned into her memory. Their names, their faces, and their regular orders were memorized, an attentiveness that had won her several tips throughout the week._

 _The rain started as she pulled into the driveway. Charlie was home already so she shoved the envelope in her backpack and pulled a loose sweater over her black shirt. In his mind she had been studying in Port Angeles to avoid all her fellow students. And it wasn't a complete lie, before work she had done three extra credit assignments. Working the past week she had brought her grades up just a little. It felt good to be regaining control of her life._

" _Hey, Charlie. No game tonight?" Bella called as she entered the house._

" _No, not tonight." He replied getting up to meet me in the kitchen. "How'd the studying go?"_

" _Great. I'm almost caught up with science and I managed to get three of the extra credits done at the library. I'm gonna make myself a sandwich and work on my essay over Romeo and Juliet."_

" _I thought that was too past due."_

" _It was, I got an extension. So it was due but if I do some extra stuff it won't matter." She explained as she pulled out bread and meat. "If I do this, I should be going into next semester with a C in three classes and two D's."_

" _Not bad. Do you think you'll start looking for a job next semester?"_

" _I was gonna wait for the summer."_

 _He nodded and went back to the living room. Bella took her stuff up to her room. It was uncomfortable lying to Charlie the way she was. Working in Seattle meant that she had to work twice as hard and nearly three times as fast. No doubt that it would come back to bite her later on but for now it was all she could do. As she stepped into her room she dropped her bag on her bed and turned on her computer. The old machine stuttered to life. The word document for her essay sat on the desktop waiting for her to finish it. She got comfortable and got to work._

" _Night," Charlie said poking his head in an hour later._

 _Bella blinked and sat back. "Good night."_

 _An hour in to her work she'd managed to get three more pages done on her essay. With what she'd had done before that gave her five pages which meant she needed one more to reach the minimum. It was getting late but she could get the last page, or pages, out tonight and edit them in the morning. She settled on doing that and got back to writing. Two and a half pages later she crawled into bed. She slept soundly, a habit she had recently acquired, and woke early the next morning. She felt for the most part well rested. Pulling herself out of bed she decided the essay could wait until after breakfast so she headed down still in her pj's._

 _Charlie was still in his room, probably just relaxing on his day off. The kitchen was mostly empty. Neither she nor Charlie had gone shopping in a long time. They were out of milk, eggs, and almost everything else. They did have bread so she settled for a simple breakfast of toast. As she ate she found a piece of paper and started a grocery list. It felt like her first week in Forks all over again. If she wanted anything good to eat in the next week she'd need to go shopping._

" _Hey Dad!" she called cleaning up from her small breakfast. "I'm heading to the store, need anything?"_

" _No," a voice said from the stairs. "Do you need some cash?"_

 _Bella, who had turned to look at him, ducked her head and turned back to the sink. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." The slip brought a blush to her cheeks. She had forgotten that in Charlie's mind she no longer had a job and was therefore short on cash._

" _I think I've got enough to cover groceries for the next week or so." He said pulling her out of her thoughts. "I'll look into getting you enough to cover gas until you get things in order."_

" _Thanks dad."_

 _With that he handed her a wad of cash and she headed out to her truck. Despite it all Charlie was taking her "adjustment" rather well. It probably had more to do with the state she'd been in since Edward left than with the way she'd been acting for the past week. To him the change had to be pretty shocking and perhaps a little comforting. She was more like she'd been before Edward, in her own little world but not sneaking around with a boy. Sneaking around she was and she almost felt bad about it. Charlie needed to stay out of her world though. He wouldn't be safe there._

 _At the store she bought enough food for a week, making sure that she could make the food quickly or that it was easy enough for Charlie to make for himself. It came down to a lot of TV dinners and sandwich makings. She threw in some fruits and vegetables for good measure. On her way home she picked up coffee and a donut from the bakery for herself. Some part of her wanted to stay away from the house and just avoid the mess she'd made but she couldn't anymore. At home Charlie put the groceries away and Bella went up and finished her paper._

" _How's it going?" Charlie asked poking her head in._

" _Good, just doing a little clean up and I'll be done." She turned and noticed he was in uniform. "Is something up?"_

" _Don't worry, it's nothing big. I just gotta go in for a few hours. You'll be fine, won't you?"_

 _She smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Once I'm done with this I'll look into what else I've got and then I might go for a run. You know, try something new."_

 _He smiled and nodded before heading out. She waited until she heard his car pull out and went for her backpack. The envelope was still hidden in between her textbooks, unopened. She hadn't noticed the size and weight of it the night before. Now, it was all she could think about. Taking a deep breath, she ripped open the seal and blanched at the bills inside. Before she could count it she shoved it into a drawer and went back to doing her homework. An hour later, when her father hadn't come back, she pulled the envelope back out and counted the money out. Next thing she knew there was a pile of twenty dollar bills in front of her totaling a thousand dollars. She slipped it away, back into the drawer. It couldn't be right._

 _It didn't matter. She stood up and pulled up a change of clothes. The scar on her leg from her time in Arizona stood out to her before the black running pants covered them. Before Edward nothing like that would have happened but that she couldn't hate him for. No, opening her eyes to the secret world behind her own was not the thing that brought on her hatred, it was his arrogance and abandonment that had raised her ire. She stepped outside and ran along the neighborhood roads before turning into the woods. That was when the pain returned. She'd pushed it too far and so she turned back, making it easily back into the open and turning towards home. And there, in front of her house, was David._

" _Shit. What are you doing here?" she hissed._

" _You didn't answer my question earlier. I thought I'd swing by a get it from you." He answered looking around._

" _Not here." She hissed looking across the street, making sure no one was watching them. "Meet me at the diner off the highway in Port Angeles. I'll be right behind you."_

 _She didn't wait for his response. As she got to the door she heard his car pull away. With a sigh she went upstairs to change and grabbed her backpack and the envelope on her way out. She wrote a quick note to her father. For all he knew she was going to the library to work on a science project and she's be home for dinner. Which left her having to deal with her new boss at a diner in a different city trying not to panic. She should have known it was a bad idea to take the stupid job._

" _What do you want?" She hissed as she slid into the booth across from him._

" _Order whatever you like, my treat."_

 _With that a waitress appeared. "Coffee black, cheeseburger and fries." She turned back to David._

" _Wait." A few minutes later the waitress returned with her coffee and meal. "Now, I need you to answer my question. How did you learn about everything?"_

" _Promise me you'll never come to my house again. My dad doesn't, can't know about this stuff."_

" _Fine."_

 _She sighed. "A year ago I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I, uh, met a guy, at my high school. He and his family they were, are,_ vampires. _They left a few months ago."_

" _I see. You two were together. Makes sense. Now what's your plan? Why come work for me?"_

" _I'm leaving Forks as soon as I can. I needed money and I saw your sign…" she shrugged. "When you said your clientele was strange I knew. I took the job for my own reasons."_

 _She sipped her coffee and nibbled on her food. In the mean time she went over the man across the booth from of her. She didn't know what he was exactly but she could rule out vampire and a few of the creatures from the bar. He wasn't much older than her, or if he was it didn't show. Suddenly he turned his attention back to her._

" _Well, Ms. Swan, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be strong in your own right?" he asked. "Don't answer now, Monday." He handed her another envelop._

" _What's this?"_

" _Your tips. You're quite popular."_

 **So I should be studying for my anthro final, instead I wrote this. Your welcome.**


	4. Massive Author's note

Hi guys I know it's been a long time on these stories and it's a bit of a copout posting an author's note like this but I needed to let you guys know a couple of things. First, I am reviewing these stories. A reviewer asked me about a couple specific stories and I realized that I have a mass of unfinished untouched stories. Second, in looking back at these stories I have come to realize that they not only need quite a bit of editing and revising but I had no plot planned or the plot is now forgotten. Third, I will be working on a few of these stories over the summer. Some I will just rewrite the existing story and continue on, while others I will delete and repost with new chapters. I will notify you of each story's fate so that followers can be aware that the story will be continued or not.

Right now these are the stories that will be continuing on from their last chapter:

Their Future- I have plans for each chapter, I just have to write them out.

The World I Knew- I have plans for this story as well, just got to find the time.

Samsara- I know where this is going, again time.

Also I have thoughts for a couple of new stories (cringe):

A Labyrinth/Once upon a Time story- I have a beginning to this but the rest of the plot escapes me.

A rewrite of my Set Me Free/When you love something universe- I want to fix some plot holes that I noticed and make the story a little darker.

Another Naruto/Inuyasha crossover- This story has a first chapter, a plot, and a title! I just have to write it out.

Possibly others but I can't promise anything due to the massive work load I have right now.

I hopefully plan on tackling a story at a time. This means I should work on finishing a story before I move to delete or replace the old version. I will give you a date when the old story will be going down and the new one will go up. If you have questions or suggestions feel free to let me know in a review or in a PM. I'm posting this on ALL of my incomplete stories in the hopes of feed back on what people might want in case it will give me ideas on where to go.

Much love, Labyrinthine


End file.
